Blacked Out
by MooseMeg
Summary: Rey doesn't know something about herself after blacking out on the battlefield... Poe breaks the news. I suck at summaries! Read to enjoy! Damerey all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own Lucasfilm or Disney. But what if I'm Walt Disney's unfrozen head!? I'm not. Okay, read the story.**

Blaster fire shot rapidly at the huddled figure, her force field getting weak. She clenched her teeth, concentrating all her thought on keeping the shield up. Suddenly, her protection disappeared but no blaster shots hit her. A few subdued groans came to her ears and strong arms picked her up. All at once, the young Jedi looked up to see Poe Dameron, smirking at her. Rey was ready with a snarky statement when she was overwhelmed with shooting pains through her head and neck. "Rey?", Poe asked concerned. She clenched her head and fell into him, going unconscious.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes. Around her rushed medical officers with X-Wing pilots laying on stretchers. She looked around, unable to see Poe or Finn from where she sat. Glancing down, she realized she was in a medical robe, obviously a new patient in the Raddus' sick bay. But why? "Hey, you're awake.", the familiar voice of Poe made her look up and see him walking in. "Yeah, what the hell happened?", she asked, extremely confused. "Uh, you were having an issue and when you used all that energy on the force field, you made the issue…. worse." , he finished, sitting down and running a hand through his dark hair. "What's the issue?" He didn't look at her. "Poe, what's the issue?" As he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it again, contemplating what to say. "Well…. a Dameron woman has always been good with a blaster, but they seem better at, uh, baking buns.", he chuckled. Still not understanding, her face contorted a bit. "Rey, you're-" Just then Rose walked in, Finn holding her small hand. "Hey, Poe! Hey, Rey! How's things? Oh, Poe, did you tell her yet? No? Yes? I want details! Even though I know them because the doctors told us all hushed and quiet like in a movie! Right, Finn?", she looked up at her boyfriend expectantly. Finn looked over at Poe, a pleading look on the sitting man's face. "Uh, yeah, Rose. Nice to see you up, Rey. Let's go, dear.", quickly he wheeled Rose out of the room, kissing her on the cheek. They both watched as the couple departed. "Alright, Rey. You are…"

 **Oh no, what's wrong with her!? You guessed it, right? I hope so! Thank you for reading! PM me with other Damerey writing prompts, please.**

 **-MooseMeg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucasfilm or Disney. Or do I? I don't. Two dogs, a husband and a studio apartment in Manhattan. That's the extent of what I own. Now READ!**

"PREGNANT!?", Rey leaned forward, slapping Poe across the face. "Eh, what I do?", his hand shot up to rub his cheek. "YOU STUPID, IGNORANT MAN!", she pulled herself out of the hospital bed, grabbing her travel clothes from the side table as she walked. "Aw, come on, Rey. Just… talk to me. Please?", she whirled around, stopping her warpath to their room. "What?!", she asked, suddenly rather exhausted. "Um… well… I didn't think you were really gonna stop. I hadn't thought of what to-", his ridiculous speech cut off as Rey stepped into her quarters and closed the door. He started to enter the code, but the number was rejected. "Identification, please.", the computer stated. "Ah, shit. Rey, please just let me in. I know you're freaked out, but I-" "Just shut up! I don't want to talk to you. Go away!" He left, not wanting to anger her further.

* * *

"Three hours. Rose has been talking with her for three hours.", Poe sat at a table in the mess hall, his face in his hands. "Come on, man! Don't worry about it. They're just talking.", Finn smacked his friend on the back. "But what about?! Me? Is she gonna come slice off all my limbs?! Shit, dude.", Poe replied. They both chuckled. "Nah. They're just being women. Even though they're talented fighters and leaders, they love to talk." **(Author's Note: No disrespect to women. I am one, so… yeah. Just thought I'd mention that. Don't get triggered.)** "Ha, yeah." Just then, Rose walked into the spacious room, followed by Rey. Poe stood up, looking her up and down, making sure it was really Rey. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Poe?" "Yeah?" "I-", a klaxon started blaring through the speakers. " **All Green and Black Squadron pilots to docking bay immediately. Commander Poe Dameron, report to the General.** " "We'll continue this conversation later.", he said, running past the three of them through the door.

 **Thanks for the faves and follows, guys! Hope you liked the second cliffhanger in two chapters! Yay! Love ya lots,**

 **MooseMeg (Or Molly, if you're my friend.)**


	3. Update

**A/N: Hey guys! No chapter today, but both the Damerey stories are getting updates this week. Sorry about not uploading anything in forever! We moved in January and I'm having a baby in April so shit's messed up. Currently on maternity leave and I have nothing better to do so… Anyway, story updates this week and some new fandom stories coming soon. Love ya lots,**

 **MooseMeg**


End file.
